


Inverted Malec Were on a Date

by TrappedSoul



Series: What If... (Shadowhunters TV headcanons) [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - This World Inverted (Shadowhunters TV), First Dates, Headcanon, M/M, Malec, Relationship(s), challenge lover Alec, hope you guys like it, inverted Malec, this is my first headcanon ever, very shy Magnus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 13:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7894030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrappedSoul/pseuds/TrappedSoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus was still quite nervous. He's always been nervous in front of Alec. He could never manage his feelings when he was with Alec, they were always mixed up, a chaos of feelings and emotions raging like a wild tornado inside his body.</p>
<p>“You seem a bit nervous. Are you sure everything's all right?”<br/>“You know, Alec, <i>emotions</i> are never black and white,” Magnus said as his arms crossed over his chest. “They're more like <i>symptoms</i>.” He added.<br/></p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>ɤ</p>
</div><br/>A headcanon about inverted Malec of episode 10: <i>This World Inverted</i>. They're having their first date at a French restaurant. First part of the <i>'What If... (Shadowhunters TV headcanons)'</i> collection.
            </blockquote>





	Inverted Malec Were on a Date

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone, first of all thank you for deciding to read this, hope you'll like my headcanon. This is my very first headcanon and my first work published on ao3. It's the first part of my Shadowhunters headcanons collection. English is not my native language and I'm sure there'll be a lot of grammar mistakes in the story so just point them out to me in the comments and I'll correct them. And let me know if you liked the first part, if I should carry on with this collection or not. Hope you'll enjoy this Malec headcanon of the inverted world :)

At a French restaurant

Magnus is sitting with his boyfriend Alec at their reserved table when the waiter comes to serve them.

“What would you like to order, dear?” Alec asks Magnus while the waiter takes out a notebook and a pen.  
“Uhm...” Magnus mumbled and dropped his head to look into the menu. The dishes were written in French; Magnus hadn't spoken or heard this language in a long time. But he was sure about one thing; nothing in this menu was cheap. The prices weren't even included after the names of the dishes like in other common restaurants. Alec must've chosen something really expensive and luxurious. “I'll take what you take,” said Magnus at last.  
Alec orders their meal and returns to his nervously cute boyfriend. “So, what do you think of this place?” said Alec with a sly smile on his face.  
“Uhm...” Magnus mumbled again. _Stop it, Magnus. stop being so nervous, try to be cool and focus on what Alec says, not on his perfectly white teeth, his kissable lips, beautiful hazel eyes that make you so weak every time you look into them._ “Why is it so quiet in here? They don't have any guests?” Magnus asked instead of answering Alec's question.

Alec leaned forward on his elbows with his hands crossed, his sly smile now stretching into a broad grin, biting his lower lip.  
OH FUCK™ was Magnus' first thought when he saw his boyfriend's sexy smile. That was the sexiest damn smile he'd ever seen, no man or a woman can compare to this perfect smile of this SEX GOD™. What did he even do to deserve this wonderful man? Did he even deserve him? He didn't think so.  
Magnus swallowed hard. His throat felt dry.  
“I didn't want anyone to disturb us,“ Alec explained.  
“You reserved the whole restaurant??” Magnus was goggle-eyed, for a second he stared at his boyfriend in astonishment.  
Alec glanced at Magnus, his head slowly nodding as if he awaited this reaction of his boyfriend's, with a bright and glowing smile.  
That sweet smile warmed Magnus' eyes and melted his heart.

Alec opened his mouth to say something but then he immediately closed it as if he changed his mind. Instead he gave Magnus a signal with his forefinger for his boyfriend to come closer.  
Magnus freezed. He didn't know what Alec was about to do; a small voice inside his head told him this wasn't a good idea; like was he even serious? Here? In the middle of a dinner, at a fancy french restaurant? He panicked for a moment and swallowed again. His throat felt even drier than before. _Oh, come on, Magnus what are you thinking about again?? Are you out of your mind, Alec wouldn't let that happen... Well, at least not here, in public—even though there was nobody here except for them but what about the people that worked here, this is hilarious. Maybe he just wants to whisper to him something intimate. OH GOD, WHAT IN THE FUCKING LORD AM I THINKING ABOUT AGAIN???_

There was a glass of red wine next to Magnus' trembling hand and he immediately picked it up to take a sip of the dark liquid to clear his throat.  
Alec was still waiting and Magnus gathered his courage to do what his boyfriend was indicating.  
Magnus slowly leaned over the table, getting closer to Alec so he could whisper in his ear. As Magnus' hands got closer enough, Alec's fingers of his right hand gently touched Magnus' fingers and they both felt a light electricity shock. Magnus shivered. Their faces were now just centimeters away, Magnus could smell the nice musk scent of Alec's aftershave, he caught a scent of lemon mixed with fresh lemon grass of his boyfriend's shampoo. They could actually kiss right now if only Magnus wasn't too shy. He's always been a quiet person, he's never been good with words, never been good at talking to someone he liked, he always got nervous and started biting his nails, a bad habit he still couldn't get rid of. His _nails_. He took a quick look down to his nails and found what he was expecting—his terribly looking nails bitten to flesh.

He could feel the heat in the restaurant.

And all of a sudden, the room started to tremble. It was nothing like an earthquake, nothing that would harm them, this place, this moment they were sharing right now. It was something _magical_. He caught a sudden flare of light above their table and in the next second, the whole room was irradiating. Everything looked beautiful like in heaven as if time had stopped and things around him became lightweight; he felt like they were on the moon—floating off the ground, no gravity that would hold them down.

He was doing it again. Just for a week ago when he met Clary from another dimension he found out that his magic hasn't disappeared yet—at least not for good. So he started to practice on his magic but starting all over again after years of knowing there aren't any supernatural species anymore and that not a single shadowhunter appeared left him unprepared, not ready to go back to his earlier life when he was still a warlock. He couldn't control his magic; whenever he was nervous or afraid, every time he gets too emotional, weird things are happening. Like this one when the place he's at begins to shake, irradiate, objects around him become lightweight and slowly float in the air. This happens every time he's with Alec when he gets too nervous or emotional over something. One thing he couldn't understand was that he was the only one who could see and feel that magic around him. No one else could experience these strange things. Well, at least he thinks so because every time it happened no one seemed to pay attention to it.

“I'd do anything for you, Magnus,” whispered Alec into Magnus' ear which left him stare at Alec with his mouth slightly opened. He swallowed once more and found his throat felt dry again. Magnus took a deep breath and then he exhaled to take the risk and gather his courage to lean in even closer and kiss his Prince Charming. He was now about to kiss him—he saw Alec's lips stretching slowly into a smile as if he knew what Magnus was about to do. Magnus knew that if he won't do it then Alec would for sure. And suddenly, when he was leaning closer, about to kiss him, the waiter brought their order. Magnus immediately let go of Alec's hands and sat back in his chair. Alec adjusted himself in the chair. He couldn't stop chuckling. He saw how nervous Magnus was and that was really cute. It must have taken one hell of a lot of courage for Magnus to do that, Alec thought.

They were having their dinner now, talking about the stuff they liked, laughing and having a good time. But Magnus was still quite nervous. He's always been nervous in front of Alec. He could never manage his feelings when he was with Alec, they were always mixed up, a chaos of feelings and emotions raging like a wild tornado inside his body.

Magnus' head jerked up and his jaw dropped. A porcelain vase with flowers was floating in the air right behind Alec. Was he doing this too?  
“Magnus?” Alec stopped cutting his meat, his knife and fork suspended over his plate. “What's wrong?” he asked.  
“Uhm, nothing,” Magnus lied.  
Alec wasn't convinced by his answer. “Is everything okay?”  
“Yes, of course, why wouldn't be?” Magnus answered with a sardonic grin.  
Alec looked at his boyfriend with a worried experssion that clung onto his face like a veil. “You seem a bit nervous. Are you sure everything's all right?”  
“You know, Alec,” Magnus averted his gaze from the vase directly into Alec's beautiful hazel eyes. He was staring into his eyes for a while now and Alec couldn't help but to stare back at Magnus' chocolate eyes. “ _Emotions_ are never black and white,” Magnus said as his arms crossed over his chest. “They're more like _symptoms_.” He added.  
Alec just smiled to it.  
“Which means I'm not okay,” Magnus went on. “Not when I'm with you. Feelings are much like waves—we can't stop them from coming but we can choose which one to surf.¹ But when I'm with you, I feel _everything_ ; happiness, love, nervousness... Because you're the reason why I act like this. Because you're my _weakness_.”  
Alec was impressed. Now he was the one speechless. In the end, Magnus wasn't that shy, he thought.  
“And do you also feel negativity when you're with me? Like fear or sadness? Or... _disguise_?”  
“What? No! Why would I feel something like that? How could you even come up with those questions? Wait. Are you worrying now that I don't _like you_?”  
“No, I just... I don't know, maybe a bit?”  
Magnus put his hand on Alec's. “Alec, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me, you of all people should know that you're loved.”  
Alec chuckled. He laced his fingers with Magnus'. “You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, too.”

***

They were holding hands like that for a while, staring into each other's eyes and exchanging glances. Magnus stopped their eye contact first and took a look at the vase. It was still floating in the air like before. He was worried what's coming next.  
“What's it that you're looking at?” Alec turned his head to take a look at whatever Magnus was staring at.  
“No! just don't turn-” Magnus tried to stop Alec but it was too late.  
_Crash!_  
Both of them startled.  
“My god, Alec are you okay??” Magnus almost jumped out of his seat.  
“Yeah, I'm fine,” he assured Magnus. “But did you see that? This vase was floating in the air and then just crashed down like that!”  
“No. No, I didn't. Are you sure it was floating in the air?”  
“Yes, I am. I saw it!”  
“Well, you know, maybe you saw it wrong, it couldn't have been floating in the air just like that, that's impossible.”  
“Yeah, you're right. It really is impossible but I swear that I saw it-”  
“Alec?” Magnus interrupted him. “Are you all right?”  
“Yes. Yes, I'm sorry. I think I'm a bit overworked,” Alec rubbed his eyes. He seemed tired. “Would you like to go for a walk after the dinner? I need to clear my head.”  
“Of course,” Magnus nodded and gave Alec a smile. _“I'd love to.”_

* * *

 

¹ quote by Jonatan Mårtensson

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave me feedback, kudos & comments, I'll always appreciate your opinions on my works! Got some prompts and ideas for fic that you want to share with me? Visit me on these social networks! My askbox & dm are always open :)
> 
>  
> 
> **tumblr:[@shumsoreo](http://shumsoreo.tumblr.com)**  
>  **instagram:[@steveromanoff](http://instagram.com/steveromanoff)**


End file.
